I'll Be There
by SeverusXHermioneXDracox3
Summary: “Shhhh, Granger,” the first thing he’s said to me since this whole weird thing happened, “Just enjoy it.” And enjoy it, I did. Rated M for lemons and language.


**I'll Be There  
by SeverusXHermioneXDracox3  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hermione, where are you going," Harry asked looking up from the wizard's chess game he was playing with Ron.

"I'm going to the library, I have to study for NEWTs, like you two _should_ be doing," I said as I headed towards the portrait hole.

"NEWTs aren't until the end of the term, Hermione," Harry replied with a slight grimace as Ron's queen destroyed his bishop.

"All the more reasons to start studying now," I paused, then – "You know were to find me."

"Alright, we'll study later, see you at dinner," Harry sighed.

"See ya Hermione," Ron mumbled barely glancing up from the game.

* * *

When I got to the library there were only a few people there. I headed over to my usual study corner and set up my books and stuff. As I was reading about the properties of ashwinder, my mind began to wonder.

_Earlier that day, in the Great Hall, while I was eating lunch I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in my head, so I looked up, but I didn't see anybody looking at me. Then, I felt it again and looked up quickly and caught the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was looking at me with an intense, lustful stare. I quickly looked back down at my lunch and blushed. I was surprised when I felt wetness between my thighs. _

I did not just get turned on by Malfoy_, I thought, _all he did was look at me_. It happened again during Potions. Only this time, he touched me too. _

_I was in the store room getting more beetles eyes when I felt a presence in the room, I turned around and saw Malfoy. He was giving me that same intense stare as before. _

"_What do you want, Malfoy," I asked in a shaky voice. _

_He didn't answer me; he just kept giving me that sexy stare. I felt myself getting wet again. _

"_What are you playing at?" He still wouldn't answer me. Instead he moved closer to me until his chest was almost touching mine._

_I didn't want him to know he was turning me on, so I said, "Get away from me, ferret," and I proceeded to shove him away from me. _

_All Malfoy did was grab both of my wrists and push me into a shelf lined with various ingredients. The jars rattled, but did not fall, thank goodness. _

"_Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked when he raised my wrists above my head and pushed me harder into the shelf. My panties were soaked now. _This should _not _be turning me on, Malfoy is the enemy, _I thought._ But he's so sexy, _the evil part of my brain said. _Shut up, _I thought to myself._

_While I was having my little internal battle, Malfoy had begun to nibble my neck. Before I could stop myself, I had let out a soft moan. _I shouldn't be doing this; I shouldn't be letting him do this. _The evil part of my mind decided to speak up again, _You know you want to Hermione, _and I let it win._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Malfoy still hadn't said anything yet, and when he lifted his head from my neck and looked at me I thought he would say something; instead he crashed his lips against mine in a heated kiss. I moaned quietly when he nibbled on my bottom lip and then ran his tongue along it. In return, I moved my hand into his hair and gently pulled, emitting a low growl from Malfoy. Then he shoved his hot tongue into my mouth and ran it along my teeth. _

_All of a sudden Malfoy pulled away from me, and quickly grabbed a jar from the shelf. "What…?" I said, and then I noticed another student entering the storeroom, just as Malfoy was exiting. I grabbed the beetles eyes from the shelf, nodded to the student then walked back to my seat. I glanced at Malfoy as I past his desk and saw that he was smirking at me._

_When I sat down, all I could think was - _what the hell just happened?

"Miss Granger, excuse me, Miss Granger," I was broken out of my reverie by Madam Pince.

"Sorry, what were you saying Madam?" I asked, confusedly.

"I said, the library's closing in 20 minutes, Miss Granger," she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, okay thank you."

"No problem, dear," she said walking back towards the front desk.

_Wow, I spent an hour thinking about Malfoy, I didn't even get to study. _It was only then that I realized my panties were soaking wet. _Damn Malfoy, _I thought as I headed toward the bookshelves to put one of my books back.

I was deep into the stacks when I felt like I was being watched. I glanced behind me, and didn't see anything. _Weird, _I thought, _probably just my imagination. _

When I found the right bookshelf, I reach up to put the book back in its proper place, that's when I felt it again. When I turned around, I was slammed into the bookshelf.

"What the-," and then lips were locked onto mine and my scream turned into a moan as his tongue entered my mouth. I moved my fingers into his hair as he put his hand on my waist and began drawing light circles with his finger.

When we had to pull apart for air I said, "What are you doing to me, Malfoy," my voice came out low and husky.

"Shhhh, Granger," the first thing he's said to me since this whole weird thing happened, "Just enjoy it." And enjoy it, I did.

My hands found the hem of his shirt and I grabbed it and pulled it over his head. I looked down at his muscled chest, and then ran my hands over it, eliciting a moan from Malfoy. Malfoy reached down and ripped my blouse open, buttons flying everywhere. He then he started to palm my breast through my bra as he was nibbling my ear. I let out a loud moan when his finger found my nipple and squeezed.

I moved my hands down to the bulge in his pants and started to rub him gently. Malfoy let out the sexiest growl causing me to let out a little moan of my own. When I felt his lips on my breast, I bucked my hips against him. Malfoy moved one of his hands under my skirt and rubbed it against my soaked panties, "So wet," he moaned. Then he pushed my panties aside and stuck his finger deep into my pussy. "Oh, gods," I screamed. He started pumping his finger in and out of my cunt. I unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of his pants and started to stroke it earnestly.

Malfoy added two more fingers into my pussy causing me to let go of his cock, and grab onto his shoulders. "Fa…aaass…terr," my breath hitching slightly as I urged him on. He started drilling his fingers faster into me. Then, he added a fourth finger, then a fifth, and "Oh fuck," I moaned as he started to fist my tight pussy. "Shit, Malfoy, I'm about to cum."

"That's right, Granger, cum for me." He started to twist his fist as he pulled it out and he would shove it back in. It felt so good.

"MALFOY," I screamed as my body tensed and my pussy started to clench tightly around his fist. He fisted my cunt for a bit as I came down from my climax, then he pulled his fist out and licked some of his fingers.

He moaned, "Taste yourself, Granger," and then he had his fingers in my mouth and I was sucking my sweet juices off of them. "Fuck, that is so hot," I heard him say before he took his fingers out of my mouth, grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around his waist. I felt his thick hard cock resting against my panty-clad pussy.

"You want my cock, Granger," he said rubbing his cock against my clit through my panties.

I just moaned in response, but that wasn't good enough for him. "I want to hear you say it" he grabbed my chin, so I looked into his stormy gray eyes and said, "Yes. I want you to fuck me hard." That satisfied him because he kissed me passionately, then pulled my panties aside again, and rammed his cock deep inside my pussy.

"Oh Merlin," I moaned. His cock filled me completely.

Malfoy started thrusting hard into me, and then he took one of my nipples into to his mouth and sucked hard. It felt so good. I ran my fingers through his silky blonde hair and pulled because I knew he liked that. He moaned around my nipple and drilled his cock into me harder. I could feel the shelves behind me digging into my back, but I didn't care at that moment.

All of a sudden, Malfoy hooked his arms under my thighs and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he hit my g-spot over and over again at this new angle. My nails were digging into the flesh of his neck, but he didn't seem to care as he was ramming his cock into me.

"Oh Malfoy, I'm about... to come... again," I moaned.

He let go of one of my thighs and then reach his hand down to play with my clit. "Scream for me, baby," and then he rammed his dick in me so hard, I screamed as he hit my cervix and I had my second orgasm that night.

Malfoy pulled out and let go of my other leg gently, then told me to turn around and hold on to the shelf. Then I felt his cock enter my pussy at a way different angle. I moaned loudly as he grabbed my hips and started to bounce me on his cock.

"So...o…ooo…go...goo...oood," I moaned as he spanked my left ass cheek.

"You like that?" He asked, and then slapped my other ass cheek.

I only moaned in response, and then called out his name as I had my third climax.

"Mallfoooooyyy!"

Malfoy thrust into me a couple more times before I heard him moan a soft, "Granger," and felt his hot sticky cum shoot into my pussy and our mixed cum dripping down my thighs.

He pulled his cock out of my pussy with a pop, and then told me to lick it off. So, I got down on my knees and took his flaccid dick in my mouth. Our cum tasted sweet and salty, it was so good.

"Good girl," Malfoy said, and then he pulled his cock out of my mouth, stuck it back in his pants, grabbed his shirt and walked back the way he came from, pulling his shirt over his head.

I watched him leave in astonishment. He stopped, turned around, gave me that devilish smirk, and said, "Until next time, Granger." He gave me another smirk and then turned the corner.

All I could think was, _what did he mean, 'Until next time, Granger?_I got up off my knees and reparoed my blouse, and then adjusted my panties and skirt. _That little bastard_, I thought,_ I just let him use me_ – _Yeah, but you liked it_, the evil side of my mind interjected. _Yeah, I really did._

I looked around to make sure I didn't leave anything, and then I walked back to my study area to collect my bag. There was a note tucked in the top, it read:

_Astronomy Tower. 8:00pm. Tomorrow._

"Oh, there you are dear;" – startled I shoved the note into my pocket – "it's time to go. Your friends are waiting for you at the door."

"Oh, thank you Madam Pince," I said picking up my bag and walking toward where Harry and Ron were waiting.

"Goodnight, kids," she said as I walked out the door and down the corridor, Harry and Ron by my side.

"You almost missed dinner, Hermione, when you didn't show up, we thought we should come and get you," Ron said looking at me funny.

"Thanks, and stop looking at me like that Ron," I said looking guiltily away from and staring straight ahead.

"Sorry, you just look like you ran a mile or something, you're all flushed" Ron replied curiously.

"Oh, I was just studying really hard, you know me," I said nonchalantly.

"That's our Hermione," Harry laughed and put his arm around her shoulder in a brotherly way, steering her towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah," I laughed absentmindedly. I couldn't help but think about the note that was burning a hole in my pocket. _Astronomy Tower. 8:00pm. Tomorrow._Was that some sick trick of Malfoys or did he really want to be with me again?

I kept thinking about what just happened and how amazing it felt. And then I remembered how loud I was, and wondered why nobody heard us. _Malfoy must have put up a silencing charm_, I thought with a slight nod.

* * *

When Harry, Ron, and I finally arrived at the great hall, and were heading toward the Gryffindor table, I locked eyes with Malfoy. He winked at me and I felt myself get wet again. I made up my mind right then about whether to meet up with him or not.

When I sat down, I made sure nobody was looking, and then I pulled out the note and wrote a note on the other side. I folded it up twice and said a spell that would send the note to Malfoys pocket and heat up a bit to alert him that its there.

I watched as Malfoy read the note, my pussy aching to be relieved. After he read it he looked up and met my eyes, then he smirked that sexy smirk of his, and I couldn't help but smirk back and think about how Malfoy would satisfy my aching pussy.

_I'll be there.  
H.G._

* * *

**So, this my second little story. I hope its a little better than the first. I still need like 2,000 words to become a beta reader. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think =D  
But, be nice please, I'm new at this.**

**XD**


End file.
